Some wireless devices may comprise two or more antennas and a plurality of circuit elements that produce signals. These signals may interfere with the transmission of a wireless signal from one of the two or more antennas. Additional circuit elements may be used with the wireless devices to reduce interference, but the additional circuit elements are oftentimes required for each antenna thereby increasing the amount of space needed to accommodate the additional circuit elements. In addition, the computational time required to identify and reduce the interference increases with the number of antennas.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings, which are not necessarily drawn to scale. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items. Illustrative embodiments will now be described more fully hereinafter with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which some, but not all embodiments of the disclosure are shown. The disclosure may be embodied in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the embodiments set forth herein; rather, these embodiments are provided so that this disclosure will satisfy applicable legal requirements.